Summer Smile
by ElasticBobaTurtle
Summary: One summer long ago, I smiled for you. [Sasusaku]


Wow, this was so fun to write! So cuuute! 33

X-x-x--x-x

The laugh of a little girl rang through the air, washing the trees and rocks and sky with its clear music. Light fell through the thick branches of the trees, leaving behind bold patches of glimmering grass. A butterfly fluttered by, fragile wings fanning the wind with colorful patterns.

There was something peaceful about that day; a kind of lulled, undisturbed time, when everything was hushed with dull excitement. And there was something about that little girl, who when she smiled, it reminded him of the sun's rays.

She plucked a flower in her small hand, cupping it tenderly. A smile spread on her face, cheeks puffing with delight.

He was on his hands and knees in the dewy grass, watching her through the bushes, secretly. His eyes were bright and clear, as were hers. He crawled a little closer, as much as he dared to.

She cocked her head up, eyes taking in the waving branches, leaves rustling in the quiet breeze, a sleepy symphony playing an ancient lullaby. The wind gently tousled her hair, as if teasing her fondly.

His body leaned forward a bit more, neck craned out in curiosity. His head inched forward, hesitantly.

And then, unexpectedly, in a sudden moment of surprise, he lost his balance and tumbled forward, branches cracking out loudly in his ears. He felt the sharp fingers of twigs scratch at his knees, leaves brushing against roughly his cheek, and then he landed with a small "Oomph!" into the soft grass.

His eyes were screwed shut, fingers clutching at the blades of wet grass.

He heard a faint giggle, and his eyes cracked open the slightest bit. She was there beside him, a smile curling the ends of her lips. He felt a blush creep up his cheeks in his embarrassment, heating his face.

She giggled again, and he smiled sheepishly in return, blush spreading.

Slowly, she reached out a small hand to him, an offer. He looked at her for a moment, and then took it in his own, pulling himself up with her help. He brushed the bits of grass off his shirt and pants, and she only laughed her quiet, innocent laugh again.

When he looked to her again, she was twirling in circles, her feet and hair dancing together. Suddenly she grabbed his hand, and then he was there, spinning, churning in dizzy circles, and it was a wonderful feeling. He closed his eyes, and together they spun, over and over and over again until they collapsed in a fit of happy, dizzy exhaustion.

A discreet smile pulled at his own lips, and he let it take over, his bangs sprawled messily over his face. He felt the sun's faint rays wavering down on him, gentle heat tickling his face.

The girl let out a content little sigh and it glided onto the air on silent wings.

He sneaked a look at his companion, pink hair splayed about her in a wild, charming headdress. Her eyes were closed, and her face was pink with jubilance and from spinning one too many times.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, and he quickly turned away in embarrassment, as if he had been caught doing something bad. She giggled again.

"It's okay," she said playfully. "I won't bite you, promise."

He turned to face her again, tentatively. Her green eyes caught his dark ones, and when she smiled, all his awkwardness melted away and he grinned with her.

"You have a nice smile," she chirped happily. He was startled at the compliment at first, and then the smile crept back onto his lips again.

"You too," he mumbled, his cheeks turning red as he lowered his gaze. Her laugh bubbled melodiously and she clapped her hands a little in glee.

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

She flashed him a wide smile. "Thanks!"

There was a faint calling in the distance, a far-off voice echoing a name. It sounded like the name of a flower he had heard of once, but he wasn't really sure. The girl sat up abruptly, her head cocked, and then she stood up. He propped himself up on his elbows in concern.

She looked down at him. "I think I havta go now…Mommy's calling me." Her lips twisted into a little frown.

"Oh…" he averted his gaze, his eyes slightly downcast. It was quiet for a moment, and then she brightened.

"Maybe I'll see you again?" Her eyes were vibrant, hopeful.

"Yeah." He smiled again for her, one last time. She bounded off, her steps light, like a gazelle, hands flung about her in the drowsy, afternoon light.

_--A few years later—_

One look and he knew it was her.

He couldn't bring himself to speak to her, though, to ask her if she remembered that one day far-flung in a hazy summer long ago, as vividly as he stillremembered it. She probably didn't, he convinced himself. There was no use in asking.

But then she approached him, gave him that very same smile, the very same look with her green eyes, as if it was the very same little girl he had known on that very same, summer day.

"Remember me?"

He only nodded stiffly in acknowledgment, then turned and left.

And when she wasn't there, he smiled again, for her. A secret little smile.

X-x-x-x--x-x

Don't really know what inspired this. I just had this image in my head of little Sasuke and Sakura together on a summer day. So cute. Soooo cute! Uwah. Little Sasuke's adorable.


End file.
